moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Draenei Eredar
The draenei (aka draenei eredar) are a benevolent and light adherent race of immortals who follow the wisdom and teachings of the ancient Prophet Velen, and the Naaru who lead their salvation from the doom that would have otherwise been met upon them. The draenei are an incredibly long lived and ancient race, that has since their arrival upon Azeroth pledged their support and loyalty to the Grand Alliance and its ideals, finding affinity in the other races who follow the Light and in their principles of justice, equity and fairness amongst all the member races. History The draenei’s history is long, complex, dark and indeed quite sad, with millennia of catastrophe and disaster being visited upon them. The draenei are not indeed strictly speaking a race, but rather a cultural subset of the ancient race known as the eredar, not to be confused with the eredar referred to in the Third War which are specifically the Man’ari eredar. The draenei, or eredar as they were once known as, inhabited a planet named Argus, under the guidance of the triumvirate, Velen, Archimonde and Kil’jaeden, three ancient, extremely experienced and powerful beings. Upon Argus the eredar formed a cultural and technological utopia, a perfect society through the use of their extremely potent and powerful arcane magics, they created many marvels. It was through these magics that the eredar attracted the malevolent gaze of the fallen titan Sargeras, who approached the draenei with an offer; join in his Legion, and achieve power, and knowledge beyond any reckoning. Both Archimonde and Kil’jaeden quickly accepted this offer, however Velen, through the use of the Ata’mal Crystal foresaw the dark twisted beings the eredar would come should they accept Sargeras. He tried to warn his brothers, but in their hubris they were blind to the danger and accepted him regardless of the warning. Velen, falling into despair cried out into the nether, and was answered by the being K’ure, a Naaru, a being comprised entirely of sentient light, who promised Velen and all his followers salvation. Gathering all those who were mistrustful of Sargeras, Velen and his people fled to a remote area on Argus outside of the capital Mac’aree. It was there K’ure arrived, on a transdimensional ship known as the Genedar, or Oshu’gun in the Orcish tongue. There they were able to flee the wrath of Kil’jaeden who felt personally betrayed by what he saw as Velen’s betrayal. At this point Velen renamed his people the "draenei", or the “Exiled Ones” in the Common tongue and thus began more than 25,000 years of running and hiding from the wrath of Kil’jaeden and the Burning Legion. World after world they traveled, trying to escape Kil'jaeden's wrath. After hiding on Draenor, the native Orcs were twisted by Kil'jaeden to slaughter the draenei. By the end of the conflict, the race was nearly extinct, and were forced to flee into Zangarmarsh. After Illidan came to Outland, Velen decided that the draenei needed to escape to another world, using the Exodar to escape. However, the Sin'dorei realized their intentions, and sabotaged the Exodar. Upon using it, the draenei were sent hurtling through the universe, landing, coincidentally, on Azeroth. Category:Draenei Category:Races